We Are Family
by Assemble-the-Avengers
Summary: "Charlotte," Clarke called, stretching one arm out to the blonde girl who rushed towards her mom, hugging her tightly. Clarke let that arm fall around her daughters back and addressed the teenage boys involved. "What happened? And make it good because you better have a good reason for starting a fight in the middle of my camp." BellamyxClarke Daddy!Bellamy Mommy!Clarke
1. Chapter 1

Avan 15  
>Charlotte 11<br>Aurora 4  
>Anna 3<br>Jake 1 

"Momma," Aurora sang as she skipped into the med bay where her mother was finishing stitching up Monroe from her recent scavenging escapade. Clarke glanced up from her work for half a second and grinned. Aurora's dark curly hair was twisted back in one of Bellamy's braids and her freckled face was split by a wide grin.

"Hey there." She chuckled, finishing up the last few stitches as her four year old pulled herself up onto the bed.

"Daddy needs you." She murmured, peering around her moms hand at the stitches. Clarke set down the needle and turned towards the counter, then tossed her daughter a package of gauze and glances at Monroe to see if she's okay with the four year old Blake girl patching her up. Monroe shrugged and Aurora beamed, tearing open the crude packaging. "I'm going to see what Bellamy needs if you're alright." Clarke said to Monroe as she doused her hands in moonshine.

"Yeah, I'll bring her out when we are done here." She replied. Clarke smiled at her and checked Aurora's work so far before kissing the little girl and leaving their medical center.  
>Clarke didn't break into a run until she heard the shouts of alarm and what sounded something like her daughter's yelling.<p>

Their people were gathered by the fire pit, some screaming, some smirking and some cheering.  
>Charlotte was the most audible; screaming her best friend's name at the top of her lungs.<br>Then Bellamy and Lincoln who were yelling scoldings as loud as they could. Then Octavia's blood curdling screams of fear.

Clarke elbowed her way through the throngs of people, sighing when she saw Avan on the ground, straddling who looked like Miller's 13 year old son and landing punch after punch.  
>Avan was unbelievably good in hand to hand for a fourteen year old.<p>

Mattson wasn't half bad either but nobody stood a chance when fighting Lincoln's son.

"ENOUGH." Clarke yelled above the shouting. Everyone froze. Including Avan. Lincoln stalked forward at that and dragged his son off of Mattson.  
>Bellamy sighed and trudged forward, grabbing the beat up kids arm, pulling him to his feet. "Anyone not related to the kids involved, CLEAR OUT." Clarke ordered. The hundred obeyed. Because no one disobeyed Clarke Blake. No one dared.<p>

When the surrounding area had cleared, Bellamy stood stiffly, glaring at Mattson while trying to keep the faint looking kid upright. Raven stood off to his right, smirking in amusement with a one year old Jacob Blake sitting on her hip. Octavia hovered at Lincoln's side, checking her son over for injuries while cradling her three year old daughter protectively. Ana squirmed in her mom's arms and pouted when the grip didn't loosen. Lincoln was glaring at his son disapprovingly while Charlotte wrapped her arms around herself, tears welling in her eyes.

"Charlotte," Clarke called, stretching one arm out to the blonde girl who rushed towards her mom, hugging her tightly. Clarke let that arm fall around her daughters back and addressed the teenage boys involved. "What happened? And make it good because you better have a good reason for starting a fight in the middle of my camp. You of all people should know better, Avan." She snapped, glaring heatedly at her nephew. Avan only straightened his posture and folded his arms behind his back.

"He was protecting me." Charlotte mumbled, bowing her head towards the ground.  
>That explained the look on Bellamy's face.<p>

"You've got two and a half seconds to explain yourself Miller." Clarke propped her hand up on her hip. Mattson just shifted awkwardly and shifted his gaze back and forth between the angry woman's glare and the ground. "Avan?" Clarke challenged. The teenage boy glanced at Charlotte who nodded and hugged her mom tighter. Clarke's stern look faltered momentarily and she looked down at Charlotte, rubbing her back.

"Mattson Miller was relentlessly asking Charlotte if she'd like to go to the lake with him. Upon her repeated 'no's, Miller grabbed her arm and tried to kiss her. That's when I stepped in." He recounted. Clarke nodded stiffly at him. Then looked at Mattson.

"Is this true?"  
>Mattson nodded. Clarke frowned and tightened her hold on Charlotte. "Very well. Bellamy?" She called. Bellamy's eyes cut to her. "Where are Miller and Mel?" She asked quietly.<p>

"Scavenging party. Due to return at noon." He answered. Clarke nodded.  
>"Avan and Miller, with me. Octavia too. Bell, take her." Clarke nodded down at the eleven year old around her waist. Bellamy stepped forward and easily lifted Charlotte into his arms.<br>"Raven," Clarke remembered, pausing in her act of steering the boys toward medical. Raven waved her off and bounced Jake in her arms.

"Monty's working in the brewery. I don't mind babysitting the kid." She shrugged. Clarke smiled gratefully and started towards the med bay again.

Lincoln spared his son another glance before returning to his post on the wall. Octavia walked side by side with Clarke, finally setting Ana on the ground and letting her run ahead.  
>Bellamy started back to his house, carrying his oldest daughter as she cried quietly into his neck.<br>Aurora and Monroe were organizing the medical supplies when the two Blake women marched in with Avan and Mattson, Ana leading the procession.

"Hi momma." Aurora greeted distractedly.

"Hey." Clarke chuckled. "Miller on table one, Avan on two." She snapped, voice losing all hints of the warmth it had held when she'd greeted her youngest daughter.

"Avan?" Aurora chirped, head jerking upwards almost comically.

"Hello." Avan smiled weakly at his four year old cousin and sat down on the bed as his aunt had ordered.

"What happened?" Jasper called in alarm, jogging to catch up with Bellamy who was making his way across camp with his eleven year old daughter in his arms. Charlotte whimpered softly and turned her face out of her dad's neck to glance at her second favorite person. "Charlie, kid." He frowned, glancing at Bellamy for permission as he stretched his arms out towards her. Bellamy handed her over and did his best to smooth out the furious expression on his face. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and laid her head on his chest.

"Mattson kissed me." She sniffed into his shirt and Jasper looked to Bellamy in confusion.

"Miller's kid?" he questioned. Bellamy nodded once. "Huh." Jasper cleared his throat, anger settling into his own kind eyes. "That wasn't cool." He pouted, rubbing Charlotte's back. She shook her head in agreement.

"He hurt my arm too." Her nose scrunched up in distaste and she pulled her arm away from where it was wrapped around Jasper's neck. Tears welled in her eyes the longer she stared at her arm, Bellamy growing antsier the longer he watched her start to cry until she reached out for her dad with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Princess," he murmured, reaching for her and taking her from Jasper who sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I want to know the minute Miller and Mel get back." He hissed and tucked Charlotte's face into his neck. Jasper nodded stiffly and watched as Bellamy carried Charlotte in the opposite direction.

Once they'd reached their house, Bellamy pushed their door open with his foot and moved over to her small and more recently made bed, laying down with her wrapped in his arms, hand cupping the back of her head as she sniffed and clutched at her dad's dirty shirt.

"Daddy?" she mumbled into his chest.

"What's up Princess?" he replied, combing through her blonde curls.

"I don't like boys." Bellamy chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Except Avan." She hummed thoughtfully. "And Jake." She added.

"Well that's okay." He said around his proud grin. She nodded and yawned against her dad's, falling asleep not long after that.

**Review if you'd like this to be more than a one shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke returned home a little while later, Jake secured to her chest with one hand while Aurora clutched at the other.

"Daddy!" Aurora called enthusiastically. Clarke tightened her grip as Aurora pulled at their linked hands. Bellamy chuckled softly and brought his fingers to his lips, smiling up at Clarke from his cramped position under Charlotte on her bed.

"Go sit down on mommy and daddy's bed." Clarke instructed her younger daughter, pushing her gently towards the aforementioned bed. Aurora did as she was told, pulling herself onto the thin mattress and crawling under the covers. Clarke shifted Jake in her arms and moved closer to the edge of Charlotte's bed.

Her bottom lip caught between her teeth at one of the more precious things she had seen on this planet or in space.

Charlotte was half on her father's chest and clutching at his shirt, cheeks squished against his body with her lips puckering between them. Her long eyelashes were resting on her freckled cheeks and the hand that wasn't gripping her dad's shirt was loosely holding onto the blanket Bellamy had tossed over her. Bellamy on the other hand, had one arm under her body, holding her tightly while the other was petting her hair.

"How is she?" Clarke questioned after a moment. Bellamy nodded and turned his neck to kiss the top of Charlotte's head.

"She's alright. Avan and Miller?" He tried to keep the scowl off his face, bless him he _tried. _And failed.

"Avan's good as new. Few bruises but nothing too bad, Mattson barely got a hit in." she chuckled because she wasn't currently the co-leader of those boys, she was a semi proud aunt who's nephew had beat the crap out of a kid to protect her daughter. "Mattson's got a minor concussion and a cracked jaw. Avan was well on his way to breaking it completely." Clarke sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Bellamy lifted a hand to Jake's head and smiled when he and his chubby cheeks looked at him. "Miller and Mel are waiting to talk to you. They are not happy." Clarke sighed tiredly. "Lincoln and Miller had to pull Mel and O off each other." Bellamy scowled and dropped one hand away from Jake's cheek to Clarke's thigh and glanced at Charlotte.

"O alright?" he questioned as he eased his shirt out of Charlotte's grasp.

"She's fine. Angry with Lincoln for not backing her up but, fine. She's mostly upset that Ana saw it all." She laughed. "You should've seen your niece. Ana was giggling like a madman. A little scary." Clarke smirked, shifting Jake to her other arm and rubbing his back absentmindedly.

"I bet." Bellamy snickered quietly and slid out from under his daughter, smoothing her hair back from her face as he stood off the bed, winding his arms around his wife and son, touching his forehead to hers. "Ana's too much like her mom." He grinned sadly. Clarke smiled back and brought her hand up to the side of Bellamy's face.

"I know you miss your little sister Bell, but look at her." she huffed a short laugh and rubbed her thumb across his cheek bone. "You raised her well." She murmured, kissing him lightly. Bellamy grinned and kissed the top of Jake's head before pulling away from Clarke and glancing at Aurora sleeping in their bed.

"I'll see you at the pit for dinner." He whispered across the one room house, waiting for Clarke's nod before dashing out of the house.

He could hear Octavia and Mel Miller arguing before he even reached the doors of the drop ship. He sighed and pushed inside, arching an eyebrow at Lincoln who looked as weary as he felt.

"And _your _son shouldn't have been harassing my niece!" Octavia snapped in reply to something he had missed from Mel.

"Enough. Both of you." Bellamy spoke lowly. Octavia and Mel, to their credit, obeyed instantly because that was Bellamy Blake's don't-mess-with-me-tone and no one wanted latrine duty in November. Mel retreated back into Miller's arms, one hand going to her son's shoulder. Octavia stood her ground though, glaring heatedly at the woman. Not that Lincoln or Bellamy expected any less. "Stand down, O." he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Papa," Ana hissed conspicuously. Lincoln arched an eyebrow at his daughter and brought a finger to his lips. She fell silent immediately.

"Alright, Miller-"

"Can you even be objective in this situation?" Miller scowled at his leader.

"Yes." Bellamy snapped. "Your son harassed a girl two years _younger _than him. Eyewitnesses, including your son, inform me that Charlotte Blake asked him to stop more than once, and he continued in his advances. Objections?" he raised his eyebrows at both Avan and Mattson who stayed silent. "Both Avan and Mattson Miller will receive punishment for their actions." He stated.

"Bell," Octavia protested shrilly. Lincoln curled his arm around her, silencing any further cries. Bellamy glanced at her, apology flashing in his eyes.

"Mattson will receive two weeks of latrine duty, in addition to his education, as dictated in the pre established rules of this camp. As well as twenty days probation." He recited tiredly.

"Blake," Miller interrupted warningly. Bellamy silenced him with a heated glare and turned his gaze to Avan and Octavia.

"Avan will receive ten days latrine duty, in addition to his education, as dictated in the pre established rules of this camp. As well as sixteen days probation." He repeated with a tired sigh. "Effective immediately. Dismissed." Lincoln sighed and set Ana on the ground, taking her hand as she tried to run off. Octavia just glanced at her brother with a slight air of disappointment and followed Avan out the door.

"You can't be serious about this, Bellamy. He is thirteen." Miller growled quietly while his wife tended to Mattson.

"I am very serious." Bellamy said calmly, crossing his arms and glaring down at his right hand man. "That was a fair ruling. You can cross check their punishments with the rules, Miller. He is damned lucky that there _are _written rules at all. That was my _daughter_. He grabbed and forcibly kissed my eleven year old daughter. If I wasn't required by our laws to be objective, your son would've gotten a much harsher ruling." he finished quietly, leaning into Miller's space before spinning around sharply and leaving the drop ship.

**review:)**


End file.
